


Why don't you just drop dead

by orphan_account



Series: Fall out vampires [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Other, Slight peterick, Slight trohley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Andy and joe were doing their usual nightly rounds of checking the area was safe and exterminate the vampires lingering around.

It never used to be like this. Life was pretty normal until the vampires came and took over.

Now Chicago was sectioned off to each clan then the humans got their part where the hunters were, protecting the defenceless mortals from vampires who cross territory.

Andy was the first then joe then others, they all walked around the streets to see if there were no vampires hiding in the shadows.

There was a muffled scream coming from the distance,

"Andy?" Joe said when the hunter froze, looking in that direction.

"There's a vampire in our territory" andy replied running off in the direction of the scream, followed shortly by joe.

\---

They got to the alley, joe out of breath and andy with a stake in his had ready to strike.

There was a young boy not older than 16 pushed up against the wall by a vampire, the boy had strawberry blonde hair covered by a hat and was short, his face was of pure agony and pain, he looked at the two hunters with wide green eyes begging them to help him.

Andy moved first pushing the vampire off of the boy, causing him to scream when flesh was ripped and fall to the ground in a heap where joe rushed towards him to tend to the wound.

The vampire looked annoyed with being taken away from his meal and ran towards and only to be knocked to the floor and staked. A loud whine escape the monsters lips as his face cracked and he crumbled to ash.

Andy looked towards joe and the boy and saw the wound was slowly healing.

The boy was knocked out with his head rested on joes shoulder,

"Is he going to turn?" Andy asked

Joe looked at the boy in his arms,  
"I don't think he will"

They returned to their base and placed the boy in andy's room, locking the door.

If he was going to turn they didn't want to take any chances.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy, patrick they had learned his name was. Didn't show any signs of a newborn vampire.

He just cried.

He didn't want to turn and he didn't want to kill people.  
Patrick spent most of his time in andy's room or in the corner of the main room scribbling his thoughts and feelings into a notebook.

He never ate, he couldn't keep the food down.  
He lived off of drinks that were meal substitutes that landed him in the bathroom throwing up whatever he had.

Joe and andy were worried and didn't know what was wrong with him.

\---

Patrick tried killing himself more than once,

The first time was when he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and slit his wrists. Joe was right beside him to patch them up then cradle a crying patrick until he fell asleep.

The second time was when andy found him, he tried to hang himself but andy got him down before he could kick the stool from underneath him.

He spent the rest of that month crying and writing both hunters had kept and eye on him and got rid of anything that he could use to kill himself with.

The third time was when he ran away. He took one of the stakes to end himself with, both hunters were out on the street looking for him.

Patrick was stood on top of a building on the border between vampire an human territory,  
He pointed the stake to his heart ready to end it all.

But he was stopped.

The stake was thrown off the building and someone was stood infront of him, his eye covered by a fringe and a hoodie covering his face, he had fangs resting on his bottom lip and he scared patrick, but the boy felt safe with his presence and was quick to bury his head in the vampires chest and let out loud heart wrenching sobs as they both were in a big embrace,

The vampire whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

The vampire was called pete.


	3. Chapter 3

Both hunters found patrick in the embrace of an elder vampire. Pete wentz to be exact.

They aimed their guns at the vampire, startling patrick,

"Don't shoot!" He shouted putting both his hands in the air, standing infront of the vampire who stared at the scene infront of him.

"Patrick... Do you know who he is?" Joe asked 

"He saved my life" the boy replied looking at the vampire then to the ground.

Andy walked forward, dropping his gun and held his hand out towards patrick

"Comeon, let's go home"

Patrick took a step back and pete wrapped his arms around the boys waist, joe raised his gun again and patrick screamed.

"Patrick we can help you" andy tried to reason, it only caused pete to chuckle into Patricks neck making both hunters look at him in confusion,

"You don't know what happens when a vampire just bites their victim and leaves them alive do you?"

The hunters replied with just an even more confused look as well as patrick who turned his head slightly to look at him.

"Time to tell a story" pete smirked

\---

"Patrick is different. He should have died after the vampire who bit him was killed" pete said

He had explained that a vampire bite pushes venom through the blood starting the process of turning, completing it meant that the one bitten would have to drink vampire blood.

Patrick was only a half-vampire which is why he couldn't hold any food down.

"So your telling me you want to complete the process?" Andy asked looking at patrick who had fell asleep on pete.

"If patrick wants to then yes" pete replied

"What happens if he doesn't want to complete the process?" Joe piped up

"I believe they die by the venom" pete sighed, pulling patrick closer.

Pete had been watching patrick since he first lated eyes on him, he was 11 young, lively and cute.  
He had only ever wanted to protect him, and being held back by William only to watch one of the dandies bite patrick had killed him. He was glad for the hunters to turn up.

Andy had notice the loving gaze pete set upon patrick and motioned to joe to leave with him,

They both walked out of the main room and looked at each other,

"What do up think of this?" Andy asked

"I'm not sure, it's patrick choice but I can't see him die. It wasn't his fault" joe replied

"He protected pete and both of them had love in their eyes as they looked at each other"

"Whatever choice patrick makes I will stand with him" joe said, andy agreeing

Both hunters had grown quite fond of the short, red headed teen.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe had nearly punched pete then and there as both hunters walked in the room.

Patrick was clutching petes shirt and letting out small whimpers as he changed.  
There was a trail of blood going down his chin and a big gash on the side of petes neck, obviously where patrick had bitten him.

"I thought we agreed to wait until we talked his over!" Joe whisper-yelled to pete who looked sincerely apologetic.

"I'm sorry, he just wanted it over and done with" pete said putting both hands in the air

"D...don't..blame... H...h...him. I don't want to... D.. D.. Die" patrick whimpered and clutched at petes hoodie, the elder vampire embraced him and whispered in his ear, stroking down Patricks back and kissing his head.

"So is this a vampire transformation" andy asked, to which pete replied with a nod.

Never in all of his years has andy or joe witnessed a vampire turning. They had only ever seen a newborn after they had turned and have seen a lot of older vampires who were centuries old.

They were told that it's excruciating pain for the person turning as they are, essentially, dying. But patrick seemed to have taken it well, even so. Patrick was half vampire after all.

Patrick ended up passing out due to exhaustion and pete told the hunters that he needed to take patrick, to his home where patrick would be safe.

They were hesitant at first, but eventually agreed.  
It was better for patrick to be with an elder vampire who new everything about vampirism than two hunters who only knew how to kill them.

Pete had carried an unconscious patrick to his underground home and places him on the bed, patrick was already pale and had a lovely set of pearly white fangs sitting on his bottom lip.

Pete smiled down at the red headed boy and pushed his fringe out of his face, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead and walked into the lounge, where he sat down and waited for patrick to wake up.


End file.
